Nothing Left To Lose
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: Still dealing with the ramifications of the explosion at NCIS Gibbs realizes he can't wait any longer and risk losing the most important person in his life. Spoilers for season 10 episodes 1 and 2. Gibbs/Abby pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing Left To Lose**

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Rating: Eventually M

Spoilers: 10x1 Extreme Prejudice and 10x2 Recovery

Disclaimer: NCIS, it's characters etc are not mine...I just like to play around with them a bit.

* * *

Chapter 1

Rain soaked through the layers of clothes he wore, small droplets also covering his face and catching on his eyelashes. He blinked in an attempt to clear his vision, his eyes remaining closed for longer than they needed to be...as if darkness would somehow make everything clearer and bring him the answers he was looking for.

It didn't.

When his eyes reopened, the burden that weighed down on every part of him was just as heavy.

A tiny stream of water trickled from his wet hair, down the side of his face and neck to add to the wet material that clung to him, coldness permeating right through him even though the night was relatively warm.

He'd been standing there, out on the street looking up at her apartment for almost an hour.

Waiting...for what, not even he really knew.

So many times he'd had the courage to do what others couldn't, to do the things most normal people believed impossible, but now Gibbs found that he was unable to manage the simplest of things.

He couldn't tell the most important person in his life that he loved her.

The woman whose heart was always open, her trust and loyalty never ending. The woman who would never hurt anyone and who had made his life more complete and worth living. She had the gentlest and most caring soul he'd ever known...and he was scared of her.

His girl.

His Abby.

He wanted to talk to her, but he just didn't know what to say, or how to say it. He'd never been good with dealing with his emotions, much less talking about them, so trying to figure out how to tell her how he felt without screwing up, without forcing her to retreat from him, was going to take some working up to.

Earlier, when he'd parked his car out on the street Gibbs had gotten out and looked up towards her window, hoping that somehow by being this close to her he'd be able to shed all his fears and allow her to see the real man underneath the masks he kept so securely in place. But he hadn't moved, his body frozen in place, his gaze trained up on her window.

As he stood there conflicting thoughts continued to run through his mind; he didn't want to risk the chance of losing her and their friendship, but after everything that had happened with Harper Dearing, Gibbs didn't want to keep on living without her, he couldn't stand the thought that he might one day lose her.

They'd both had their fair share of disastrous relationships, his fling with Dr Ryan the most recent casualty. He'd tried his best to make things work with her, but more than anything she was just someone who was there so he wasn't alone. She was a warm body to try and fill the void in his heart that was only reserved for Abby.

Ryan's demands that he share parts of himself and her manipulative ways of trying to get into his head had taken their toll on him, and although he would've tried to help her and her son, Gibbs wasn't sorry their relationship had come to an end. She didn't understand him, and he doubted whether she ever really wanted to, he'd merely just been someone more challenging for her to try and read.

In the end it didn't matter, she was gone and he had to take this chance with Abby now before she found someone else and he'd be forced to live with even more regret. He couldn't go on with that hanging over his head any more...the realization that one day she could find happiness with another.

Gibbs had come face to face with death, again, but this time Abby had been right there with him. They'd both made it out alive, but the scars still remained, especially for Abby. They were all dealing with the aftermath of the explosion at NCIS in different ways, but the one thing that had remained the same was that Abby knew she could turn to him.

Since persuading her to contact her biological brother several days ago Abby's nightmares had become less frequent but the ramifications of what those nightmares had made her realize had been something Gibbs was still trying to deal with.

When Abby had told him she felt alone, it had torn at his heart. He'd almost told her how he felt then and there, but Gibbs had known she needed to make the connection with her brother. The explosion at NCIS had brought all her fears to the surface and the unfinished business with her brother was something that had been playing on her mind for months, all she'd needed was a nudge in the right direction.

Now that Abby had finally started to form a bond with Kyle and her nightmares seemed to be getting better, Gibbs felt like it was time for him to put his heart on the line and show the same amount of trust in her that she had shown in him. She'd turned to him with something so personal, something she couldn't share with anyone else, and now he needed her in the same way.

He'd always trusted her, and Gibbs hoped Abby knew he trusted her, but this was about trusting her with his heart. A part of him that he'd kept under lock and key for so long. He couldn't live with 'what ifs' anymore, he didn't want to struggle to get through each day and try to keep his true feelings to himself.

Abby needed to know she'd never be alone, that a piece of him would always be with her, regardless of whether she returned his feelings or not.

If it was possible that anything good could come out of what happened with Harper Dearing, for Gibbs it was that some things were just too precious to lose. When he'd seen her sitting in among the debris after the bomb had gone off, the relief and sense of clarity that swept over him had been absolute and almost crippling. Gibbs knew he had to tell Abby how he felt about her, it was just a matter of when.

He'd gone through the heartache of losing everything once and he refused to let that happen again with Abby. Gibbs knew she was worth risking his heart for, and he wanted the chance to be with her. Not just for conversations over the phone at 3am or for the brief physical contact they had, Gibbs wanted to really be with her.

The time for hesitating was over.

Waiting for the road to clear of traffic Gibbs pushed his weary body away from where he leaned against his car and walked over to her apartment building. He had a spare set of keys she'd given him years ago and briefly contemplated whether he should call her first, just in case she didn't want him there. But he knew if he talked to her there was every chance he'd back out and force himself to endure more of the torment he'd been going through for weeks...months...years.

Gibbs unlocked the main door then took the stairs up to her apartment. When he reached her door he stood outside, listening for anything that might give him a clue as to what Abby was doing. But there was nothing, only silence.

He lifted his hand and placed it against the door frame, his other hand massaging his forehead.

"Man up Marine..." he mumbled under his breath. "It's just Abby."

Putting the key into the door and turning it Gibbs swallowed then slowly pushed it open. He waited to hear Abby's voice or the sound of her tv or music playing but he was greeted with quiet.

Opening the door further Gibbs looked around the corner, keeping the rest of his body hidden. He noticed her sprawled out on the couch as he scanned the room with his eyes, sighing as conflict raged through him again; this time about whether he should leave her to sleep or continue through with his plan before he changed his mind.

She looked so beautiful and peaceful, curled up sleeping on her side, her hands nestled in under the pillow her head rested on. Gibbs was drawn to her, Abby seemingly calling out to him even in sleep.

It wouldn't hurt to stay for a while he tried to tell himself, if only to watch her as she slept.

Approaching the couch Gibbs took slow steps, his gaze never moving away from Abby once. When he reached her he crouched down beside her, holding his breath as he took in the features of her face and the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

Gibbs knew with absolute certainty that he wanted to fall asleep next to her, and he wanted to wake up each morning holding her. The phone calls in the middle of the night had only served to show him how he needed to be there next to her no matter what time it was.

In a way, her nightmares had been just as upsetting and worrying to Gibbs as they had been for Abby. He never minded being there for her when she needed him, but it was the anguish of knowing she was hurting and he couldn't be with her that tore him apart.

He'd tossed and turned every night after she'd called him and several times he'd even gotten dressed and sat out in his truck, ready to go to her apartment so he could check on her properly...and hold her. But in the end Gibbs had reasoned with himself that mentally Abby wasn't ready to hear what he had to say, so he'd returned to the coldness of the couch and stared up at the ceiling all night instead of seeking out her warmth and giving her the comfort he wanted so badly to.

Reaching out, Gibbs gently caressed her cheek with his hand, the feel of her soft skin the final straw in keeping himself under control.

"Abbs..." he whispered, exhaling slowly.

It had escaped against Gibbs' will, his longing evident in the pained tone of his voice. But that one whispered word had been enough to break her out of slumber, and when her long dark eyelashes began to flutter open, Gibbs felt his heart start to pound in his chest.

He heard her breathing hitch, his eyes watching her lips as she licked them before his gaze lifted to the sleepy emerald orbs that were beginning to focus on him.

Gibbs knew it was now or never; he could let his guard down and tell her exactly how he felt or he could make up an excuse for why he was there. But if he gave her up now...if he lost her, then he had nothing left, because she was it for him, Abby was all that mattered.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews/favs/follows :) And big hugs to gosgirl for being as helpful as always!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The first thing that registered with Abby's sleep hazed mind was the cool rough hand that covered her cheek. As she pushed through the weariness and opened her eyes, she gasped at the intense blue gaze that was barely inches from her face.

"Gibbs..." she mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah Abbs, it's just me." His voice was soft as he tenderly stroked his thumb against her skin, the gentle caress almost making her close her eyes again.

Lifting a hand to her face, Abby tried to wipe away the remnants of sleep, her vision slowly clearing to reveal the wet and dishevelled figure before her.

Droplets of water ran down his face, and Abby watched as one hung off his chin, Gibbs seemingly immune to the fact that he looked like he'd been swimming with his clothes on. A barrage of questions formed in her head but it was the sadness and fear in his eyes that immediately put a stop to all but one.

"What's the matter?" She asked frantically, sitting up and reaching out for him at the same time.

"Nothing...I just...wanted to see you."

One of his hands took hold of her smaller one, while the other lifted to cup her cheek like it had done when she awoke.

Looking into the depths of her green eyes Gibbs realized it had been a long time since he'd felt like this about anyone...as if he couldn't live without her. He wondered whether Abby had any idea of the hold she had over him, if she understood how his thoughts of her had started to take over every waking hour.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Gibbs hoped now that he was inside her apartment he could follow through and finish what he'd started. Everything he wanted to say to her was stuck somewhere between his brain and his mouth, swirling in a mass of confusion and doubt.

He grasped for the three most important words...the ones he hadn't said to anyone in years, because if he had said them they would've been a lie. But not this time, this time he would mean it with everything he was.

If he could get nothing else out, he had to say those three words because her reaction would give him an indication of whether to go on or make a hasty retreat before he made an even bigger fool of himself. More than anything Gibbs just needed her to know that his feelings for her were that deep; that they far outweighed the boundaries of friendship and had long ago surpassed anything even close to just being work colleagues.

If he was forced to run from her apartment at least Abby would know, and he wouldn't have to go on wondering if he let an opportunity for happiness pass him by because he was too gutless. She deserved that much...to be aware of the impact she'd made on his life already, and they both deserved a chance to find some happiness after all they'd gone through.

"Gibbs, you're scaring me, I can see something's wrong...and why are you dripping wet?"

He looked down at the puddle of water that was accumulating at his feet then returned his gaze to Abby. "I'll clean up the mess on the floor."

Abby moved to the edge of the couch, trying to read him for any signs that might give her more of a hint of what was going on, but all she could see was his apprehension. She knew Gibbs kept his emotions well guarded but she could usually catch at least a small glimpse of what was lurking underneath one of the many masks he kept in place.

"I'm not worried about that," she answered honestly. "I'm worried about you."

She watched as he ran an unsteady hand through his hair, his eyes pleading with her...for what, Abby had no idea.

All he had to do was ask and she'd do whatever he wanted, because Gibbs never asked for anything, at least not outside of work. He liked to give the impression that he could get through anything on his own, but Abby had seen his sensitive side and the man now before her looked more nervous than she'd ever seen him.

"I need to tell you something, but..." he trailed off and looked away from her, his eyes focusing on a picture she had on the wall of all the team gathered for Thanksgiving last year at Ducky's.

"But what?" she prompted.

After several moments of silence Gibbs returned his gaze to her. "Not sure how Abbs...or if it'll hurt you..."

Abby felt her heart begin to race, her stomach churning and her head spinning with possible scenarios for what he was getting at. Was he sick? Was she going to lose her job? Was he going to leave her again and go to Mexico or some other place where she'd never see him again...she didn't think she could cope with that.

She reached out, nervously placing her warm hand over Gibbs' cheek and sighing when his eyes briefly drifted closed. Trying to push away her own anxiety and instead concentrating on getting to the bottom of whatever had him worried, Abby tried to reassure the usually confident and in control special agent in front of her that he could share anything with her.

He was her rock, the one that kept her grounded and sane. Gibbs was her gravity when everything else was spiralling out of control, so if something was wrong in his world then it was wrong in her world too. It went beyond simple concern for someone she cared about, it was part of their unspoken connection and Abby would do whatever she needed to take away his obvious pain.

"I trust you Gibbs, more than anyone, and I know you'd never do anything to hurt me...you can tell me anything."

Gibbs stood up and pulled Abby to her feet at the same time, closing the distance between them with one small step. She rested her hand on his chest, feeling the rapid pounding of his heart underneath his drenched clothes, his own hands settling on her waist as he leaned in towards her.

"You're not alone," he whispered next to her ear, "not before the explosion and not now."

Abby's breath caught in her throat. Dare she hope that what he was saying was what she'd waited so long to hear? She wanted to believe it, but maybe he was merely referring to the friendships she had with Gibbs and his team. In that sense she always knew she could count on all of them...except with Gibbs she wanted so much more.

Everyone knew when it came to Gibbs she wore her heart on her sleeve, but she wondered whether he or anyone else ever really saw beyond the harmless flirting and friendly kisses they shared.

There had been times when she thought he'd picked up on some of the subtle hints she'd thrown his way...but he'd never given her any indication that there was anything more between them than friendship. So she'd kept her delusions to herself, her fantasies about him growing daily as her heart and mind fought against her desire for him. It was a constant battle, and had been for years, one that had begun to wear on her, even more so since he'd saved both their lives.

As well as her nightmares about being in the morgue, Abby had dreamed about Gibbs running into her lab to save her and him dying with his arms around her. She hadn't told him all the details of those nightmares because they were the ones she found it hardest to talk about. The image of him dead was ingrained into her mind and it haunted her daylight hours just as much as when she tried to let her body rest.

"Don't mean Kyle," Gibbs went on, breaking into her thoughts, "and I don't mean everyone else at NCIS...just me, Abbs. You've always had me."

She took hold of one of his hands in both hers and brought it up to the centre of her chest, asking expectantly, "Gibbs?"

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Not good at this stuff...saying how I feel."

"You're doing great, keep going...please," Abby urged gently.

Gibbs took her by surprise when he leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers, Abby clutching onto his hand a little tighter.

"I want more than phone calls at three in the morning, I want to be lying in bed next to you with my arms around you when you wake in the middle of the night and need my help...and I don't want you to ever feel like you're alone..." His voice caught in his throat, rough with emotion and barely above a whisper.

Abby felt her eyes start to glaze over, not only because of his honesty but because this was the moment she felt like she'd waited years for. She blinked back tears, not wanting to give him the false impression that she was upset. Nothing could be further from the truth. The one man she wanted, that she'd felt like she'd loved for a large part of her life was now telling her he wanted her as well.

"I want all that too," she murmured, taking deep shallow breaths as she rubbed her nose tenderly along his.

A slight smile flickered at the corner of Gibbs' lips as he breathed out unsteadily. "You do?"

Abby nodded, her lips passing over his but not touching. "This is what you were so worried about? Telling me you want us to be more than what we are...what we have been up until now."

"Yeah..." he admitted, trying keep his anxiety under wraps despite what she'd just told him.

"What about you and Doctor Ryan?"

Abby hadn't seen Ryan around NCIS for months, and while there had been speculation about what had happened between her and Gibbs, no-one really knew for certain what had gone on. Gibbs wasn't likely to let details of his personal life filter into his work life either so she needed to know before they even thought about making things more serious between them that she wasn't going to be thrown in the middle of an ugly break up.

She was willing to fight for him if she had to but Abby didn't want to put strain on their relationship so early on.

"There is no me and Ryan, not anymore...not sure there ever really was..."

"I thought you liked each other."

Gibbs smiled at her using 'like' rather than something more meaningful. "Sure, I suppose I liked her, but I never knew where I stood with her, didn't appreciate being blackmailed into talking about things that I really didn't want to talk to her about...and she wasn't you."

Relief filled Abby as she realized there would be nothing to stop them being together if this was what they both wanted. She sighed and leaned into him more, the moisture covering his face transferring onto her skin.

"I guess she had no idea how to read you then...that's a rookie mistake, trying to make you talk when you're not ready."

Gibbs nodded, his warm breath fanning over her as he spoke. "You know me better than anyone, all that stuff she wanted me to share...I want to, with you. Some of it might take a while but if you have the patience, I wanna try."

"Of course I have the patience, whenever you have something to say I'll always listen."

Whenever Gibbs did say something he meant it, he wasn't one to make stuff up and it was because he said so little that his words held so much meaning. It was one of the reasons Abby knew she could rely on him, and she wanted nothing more than for him to open up and share more of himself with her.

"Was so scared of losing you," Gibbs admitted. "Not just when the bomb went off, also tonight when I decided to tell you how I felt, don't wanna have to go through that again Abby."

His words and the vulnerability they allowed her to see in him were the last straw in keeping Abby from him. She brushed her lips over his, tentatively at first, then increased the pressure and deepened the kiss when Gibbs started to respond to her.

She nibbled and tugged on his bottom lip, every so often sweeping her tongue out to touch his. When she heard and felt him groan into her mouth Abby pushed her tongue between his parted lips to tangle with his, her arms wrapping around him to hold onto him tighter.

When she felt the water held within his clothes start to soak through to hers, Abby was reminded that he was dripping wet.

"We need to get you out of these clothes," she breathed heavily after breaking the kiss. "I don't want you to get sick."

"Don't have anything to change into, and I don't think your clothes will fit me," Gibbs teased.

Abby blushed, nervously biting her lip at what she was about to say and wondering if it was too soon to be assuming every aspect of their relationship was about to take a huge leap forward.

"Who says you're gonna need clothes for the rest of the night," she grinned and watched his eyes widen before continuing. "But I can put them in the wash once you're in the shower...then I guess you'll have to settle for a blanket or something while they're in the dryer."

Gibbs took a step back from her, taking hold of both her hands as he looked her up and down. "Think you might wanna join me in the shower?" He asked, quickly trying to give her a reason for suggesting it. "You know...since your clothes aren't exactly dry anymore either."

But Abby didn't need a reason, and she swallowed loudly at the thought of sharing a shower with him. Her mind had run through similar scenarios many times, but this was real, and the prospect of seeing Gibbs naked, being able to touch him and have his hands on her was suddenly a lot to take in.

Her brain immediately jumped ahead to what she wanted to do with him in the shower, a loud moan echoing through the otherwise quiet room and making Gibbs chuckle.

"So I take it that's a yes then?"

Abby was suddenly unable to form any coherent thought, words failing her as Gibbs reached up to slide a hand around the back of her neck. She couldn't look away from him even if she wanted to, his cobalt eyes leaving her powerless to do anything but let herself get lost in him.

"I need you to be sure this is what you want Abby, coz once we cross this line there's no going back. I want you, all of you, but if you don't feel the same then say so and this stops now."

Dragging her thoughts back to the present Abby returned Gibbs' intense stare, both of them knowing this was the moment that would change everything.

This was the point of no return, and Abby was determined that they wouldn't go back to being friends. She was just as scared of losing him as he was of losing her and she wasn't going to give up the opportunity to be with him in the way she'd longed for.

"Not stopping, want all of you too," she told him without hesitation. "I'm sure, Gibbs."

Without another word she tightened her grip around his hand, her slender fingers clenching his as she led him down the hallway towards the bathroom. Abby knew things were moving quickly, but in a way they had been building up to this for months, years even. They already knew each other so well and their emotional bond had only gotten stronger the longer they knew one another.

Being together physically was the next natural step for them and Abby was ready to move forward and give herself completely to Gibbs. They could wait, but she didn't see the point in that, not now that he'd made it perfectly clear he wanted her. And Abby wasn't about to deny him anything, especially when she wanted it more than her next breath.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, I was away and didn't have access to a computer. Thanks for reading and all the wonderful reviews! :) The M rating kicks in with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Abby nervously flitted around the bathroom, needlessly moving things in the already tidy room, her mind overwhelmed with different emotions until Gibbs grabbed hold of her arm and stopped her hurried movements.

"Abbs," he said quietly, "it's okay, it's just me remember...if you don't wanna do this then we don't have to, been showering by myself for a long time."

Chewing at her bottom lip, Abby looked into his understanding eyes. "I do want to, you have no idea how much, and I know it's just you...but you're Gibbs. I've thought about this, about you, naked, and us together so many times..."

"We're gonna be better together than anything your mind's come up with, promise," he said confidently.

Abby huffed a laugh at his arrogance; this was the Gibbs she knew and loved, replacing the scared man she'd seen in her living room earlier. She could understand why he'd been nervous, but she was glad now she'd reassured him of her feelings that he felt he could be himself again...that he didn't need to be scared of her.

"I'm sure having you naked in front of me will be better too."

Gibbs awkwardly stripped off his wet jacket and reached out to take her hands and place them on his waist. "Only one way to find out."

Abby needed no further invitation, the touch of him even with layers of wet clothes on having a calming effect on her. He always seemed to know what she needed, and that was another part of their developing relationship that told Abby what they were doing was right; Gibbs understood what her needs were sometimes even before she did.

She gripped onto the damp material of his polo and lifted it over his head as Gibbs held his arms up. Dropping it to the floor Abby pushed the front of his white t-shirt up his chest, instantly nuzzling her face against his cold moist skin. Her lips latched onto one of his nipples, her tongue darting out to lick over the bud as Gibbs tried to completely remove the t-shirt.

"And here was me thinking you were goin' all shy for a minute," Gibbs groaned out as Abby undid his belt and flicked the button on his pants.

"Don't think I'll ever have that problem with you."

Gibbs flung his white t-shirt onto the accumulating pile of clothes on the floor, grinning as Abby lowered his zipper and his pants fell to the floor unhindered.

The rain had seeped through his boxers as well, the fabric clinging to every single masculine curve of his groin and drawing Abby's complete attention. Even though he was only beginning to harden she was impressed by what she saw and when she finally lifted her eyes to his, she watched Gibbs shiver under her scrutiny.

"God, I'm sorry, you're probably freezing."

"It's okay, Abbs."

Gibbs nodded at her when she took a hold of the waistband of his boxers and Abby slowly drew the wet material down his legs to completely reveal him. She wanted to touch him, stroke him and hear him moan her name, but at the moment she was more worried about warming all of him up rather than just one part of his anatomy.

Reaching behind him, Abby turned on the tap in the shower, water instantly spraying out as Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and held her against his bare skin. There was no denying he felt cold, but he was setting her own body alight with desire, she wanted him, and wasn't sure how long she could wait.

Turning their bodies slightly so she could check the temperature of the water with her hand, Abby pressed light kisses over his collarbone and shoulder, gasping when Gibbs slid his hands down over her backside and ground his hips into hers.

"You better get in the shower before you don't make it," she grinned, pulling back from him.

"Sure you don't want any help?" His expression was pure lust as he looked her up and down, his eyes slowly undressing her.

"Just need to go and make sure everything's locked up, won't be a minute."

"Okay."

Abby watched as he stepped into the shower, leaving the curtain open on the cubicle to give her the perfect view of the water running down over his strong body. She found it impossible to look away as it trickled from his silver hair down over broad shoulders and muscled arms, through the smattering of hair covering his chest and the trail that led to his groin and all the way down his toned legs.

Exhaling loudly when she realized she was holding her breath, Abby temporarily forgot who she was and what she was doing when Gibbs lifted his arms to smooth his fingers through his hair, a subtle sigh escaping him due to the warmth of the water.

Quickly hurrying from the bathroom to check the front door was locked Abby turned out the light in the living room, then switched on the lamp beside her bed. She stumbled upon entering the bathroom again, as if suddenly grasping onto the fact that the naked Marine in her shower wasn't a figment of her imagination.

Lifting the damp t-shirt over her head, Abby's eyes met Gibbs' as he turned to face her. His chest was quickly rising and falling and Abby watched his fingers twitch at his side when she unclasped her bra, revealing her breasts to him.

He stared at her, not blinking once as he took in the appearance of her creamy skin, Abby's own gaze wandering down to see he was hardening before her.

"Need to touch you Abbs..."

Slipping out of her jeans and panties Abby stood naked in front of Gibbs for a moment before stepping into the shower with him.

Not for the first time that night, Gibbs found himself struggling to speak. She was beautiful beyond words, her curves and the way his body cried out for her leaving him breathless at the torrent of emotions that swept through him.

He doubted whether he would ever truly be able to tell her and make her understand exactly how much he loved and needed her, but he was determined to try. And when words failed him, he would use actions, just as he intended to do now.

Taking one of the biggest risks of his life had paid off...and all he wanted now was the chance to show Abby how much she meant to him.

"You feeling better?" she asked, letting Gibbs pull her into his arms to kiss his way up her neck as soon as she was close enough.

"Much better now you're here with me."

Abby let her hands start to wander over his wet skin, her fingers spanning out over his back as he pulled her close. She traced over his muscles, her skin sliding over his as she went even lower to cover his ass.

"I can't believe you're here," Abby whispered, lightly sweeping her lips over his.

"Nowhere else I wanna be. Do whatever I have to, to stay with you...show you you're not alone."

Abby kissed him again, this time deeper, their lips parting and their tongues gently caressing. She savored the taste of him and the feel of his soft mouth repeatedly meeting hers, her hands sliding higher up Gibbs' back to clench him even tighter to her.

When she broke the kiss, Abby nestled her face into his neck, the water cascading down over their bodies as they stood there just holding each other. Even though the desire that was raging through them both threatened to completely overcome them, Abby felt like they needed this quiet moment to really take in the magnitude of what was happening.

When Gibbs held her more firmly, she knew he wasn't in any rush to break the moment either. There was a sense of calmness that settled over them despite their out of control hormones, that this was meant to be...they were meant to be. The last barrier that had been keeping them apart had been broken, their bodies already starting to become in tune with one another.

Abby could feel Gibbs' body had started to warm after being in the wet clothes and she sighed with relief, hoping that he wouldn't end up getting sick.

Removing an arm from around him, she reached out to grab the least feminine smelling of her body washes, which just happened to be chocolate scented. She grinned as she drew back from him slightly and poured some in her hand. Abby loved his natural scent combined with the smell of coffee and sawdust that lingered on him, but the idea of him smelling like chocolate as well almost sent her brain into meltdown.

"What's that?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Body wash, there's either this or you can smell like a flower shop," she teased.

Gibbs leaned his forehead against hers. "In a way I'm glad there's nothing more...manly...don't like to think of another man being here with you like this."

He'd spent a lot of time trying to erase images of her with other men from his mind, usually taking his anger out on whatever happened to be his current project down in his basement. It never worked of course, Gibbs was an expert at torturing himself, his suffering only getting worse with time to the point that it had become unbearable. He rarely got to meet her boyfriends but a lot of the time it was the not knowing that haunted him...wondering when she'd find someone that would take her away from him, because he couldn't work up the nerve to talk to her.

Gibbs' words caught Abby off guard, a mixture of jealousy and regret playing out on his face. But he had nothing to be jealous of, no-one had even come close to measuring up to Gibbs. She could just never have that depth of feeling for anyone else, and Abby had known that for some time even though she'd tried to find someone in an attempt to forget him...to try and get over him.

"There hasn't been anyone for a while Gibbs, and even then they weren't as important to me as you are," she tried to reassure him.

"Good," he smiled before kissing her quickly then giving her enough space to let her explore.

Slowly Abby worked her lathered up hands over the contours of his body, trying to memorize everything about him...every dip and rise, every scar, and every pleasure point. From his head down to his feet, Abby left no inch of him untouched as she washed him, sliding over his broad shoulders, solid chest and toned legs.

She felt him watching her every move, his body even more responsive to her touches than she'd imagined. Abby relished in every noise he made, his own hands reaching out to touch her as she smoothed her hands over his stomach and lower.

When she took his erection in hand, Abby fought back her own moan of passion at the hot flesh now pulsing within her fingers. She managed to stroke him a few times before Gibbs took hold of her wrist and stopped her.

"Not yet," he growled. "Got plans for you first."

"Can't wait," she breathed. The images her mind had conjured up over the years of the things Gibbs could do to her, the way he would leave her in a boneless heap were enough to have her trembling before he'd even really began to touch her.

Gibbs used some of the body wash Abby had used on him, starting with her neck he gently let his fingers wander down over her shoulders and towards her breasts. Two fingers trailed down the outside of each, before tenderly caressing the underside and making their way back over the swell of her chest.

Abby whimpered and thrust her chest out, Gibbs' thumbs slowly moving across to stroke over the rosy buds that peaked under his touch. Her eyes drifted closed as he swirled the smooth body wash around her nipples, lightly rubbing and increasing the throbbing ache deep inside her.

She opened her eyes again when one of his hands moved lower, leaving her wanting more and forcing her to suppress the urge to hoist herself up on his hips and beg for him to push inside her.

Edging his hand slowly down over her stomach Gibbs slipped between her thighs to push a finger into her folds. Abby cried out at as he slid it back and forth in her slickness, her feet moving further apart to give him better access to her heat.

His lips sealed over hers, Abby letting out a loud moan into Gibbs' mouth as he circled a finger around her entrance then slowly nudged it inside her.

Abby instantly began rocking on his hand, his thumb circling her clit and another finger pushing inside her. She gasped frantically for air in between his open mouthed kisses, his tongue darting into her mouth in the same action his fingers were stroking into her.

"Oh god...oh god...Gibbs..." she panted tearing her lips away from his and grinding down on his fingers.

"Let go, Abbs," he said huskily next to her ear, "gonna be plenty more where this came from, tonight, tomorrow and as long as you'll have me."

His word were enough to help send her spiralling over the edge and she clutched at his biceps, her fingers digging into him as she gyrated forcefully down on his hand several more times, her inner walls spasming around him and her legs tensing under the pressure.

Falling forward, Abby collapsed against him, shuddering when Gibbs lightly teased her before withdrawing his fingers.

"Plenty more huh?" She sighed into his chest, taking one of his nipples between her teeth to toy with it.

She felt weak from the intensity of her orgasm, and knew that when Gibbs finally joined with her she would be left completely shattered.

"As much as this old body of mine will let me get away with anyway," he grinned.

"Something tells me you'll do alright," Abby said, removing herself from his embrace to look down at the swollen organ between them.

"Wanna take you to bed," Gibbs admitted softly. "More room to move."

Abby smiled and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. "Not gonna argue with that."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They quickly finished up in the shower and dried each other with the soft fluffy towels Abby had hanging in the bathroom.

Within minutes Abby was sprawled out on her back on the bed, Gibbs crawling up next to her. She watched him as his big body approached and settled beside her, the weight of him heavy against her side.

"You know this isn't just about the physical part of our relationship right?" Gibbs asked, his hand settling on her flat stomach, his fingers circling her belly button. "Love you, Abby...more than I thought I could ever love anyone again."

"I love you too Gibbs, I have for the longest time. While I'm gonna enjoy every minute of the sex, it'll never just be about that." She rolled over to face him, their naked bodies pressing together once more, but the honesty of the gesture not lost on either of them. "We're both lucky to be alive, and I don't like being alone...but you're the only one who can stop me feeling like that. Pretty sure you're the other half of my soul..."

Gibbs framed the side of her face with his hand. He'd never thought it would be possible for someone to care about him as much as Shannon had, and a part of him had also wondered whether he even deserved to be loved that way again.

"Didn't think you could ever need me as much as I need you."

Abby could only guess how some of his failed marriages and relationships had affected him; the death of Shannon and Kelly was enough to emotionally scar anyone without everything else he'd had to endure. Gibbs didn't like to let others see that vulnerable side of him, and even though he joked about his more recent marriages, he'd already told her enough tonight to know those women had left their fair share of lasting wounds.

She wanted to take any doubts he had about them being together, and about himself and make him understand that this wasn't going to be like those relationships. She wasn't going to try and change him, she'd fallen in love with him because of the man he was. In her eyes he was already perfect...perfect for her.

"I do need you," Abby admitted, kissing him and pushing him onto his back. "Let me show you."

Climbing on top of him Abby kneeled on all fours, her legs resting on either side of his hips and her hands placed next to his shoulders. Gibbs lifted his large hands to her hips, his strong fingers pressing into her.

Leaning down to rest her forehead on his, Abby smiled as she softly spoke. "It might not only be about the sex between us, but right now I want you so bad."

Not giving Gibbs a chance to respond Abby kissed him, lowering herself and rubbing her chest slowly against his as she sucked on his bottom lip. She'd had enough time to recover from her first climax, her body more than ready to have him inside her now and she was done waiting. He was safe and warm, and there was no reason for them not to give in to what they'd wanted for so long.

Sitting up and hovering over him, Gibbs' hold on her hips tightened as she stroked his hard length before guiding him inside. Abby gasped then held her breath as she gradually sank down on him, her body accommodating and yielding to him with every inch that pushed deeper.

"So good, Abbs..." Gibbs groaned, his head lifting off the pillow to watch. "You feel so damn good."

Once he was fully buried Abby flexed her internal muscles around him, squeezing him rhythmically and making Gibbs throw his head back into the pillow. His hips thrust up in an attempt to get even closer to her and Abby leaned forward slightly to place her hands on his chest.

She circled her hips once, moaning at the feel of him fitting so snugly within her. Hot and hard Gibbs had been right; the two of them together was better than anything she'd imagined.

With agonizing slowness Abby rose up, letting him almost slip entirely from her body before sliding back down on him again. An unsteady breath escaped her as she began to gently ride him, her hands splayed out over his chest, Gibbs firmly holding onto hips as they moved in unison.

Gibbs struggled to keep himself in check, watching her body move above him, her full breasts beginning to bounce as they rocked together and the bed starting to shake underneath them. Her dark eyes held his, the pleasurable sounds coming from deep in her throat turning him on even more as he watched Abby lose herself in the feelings surging through her.

The sound of their bodies moving together on the jolting bed, heated fleshed rubbing and increasing in tempo, rang out through the room in among the building pleas for more.

Without warning Gibbs sat up and flipped them over, Abby whimpering when he slipped from her. He'd stayed passive as long as he could, letting her take control until his willpower had crumbled. He'd waited so long to be with her like this that he couldn't contain the urge to want to possess all of her and mark her as his.

Abby shifted her legs further apart and he settled between them, pushing back into her without a second thought.

She heard his growl of "mine" as he slid home, his teeth breaking the skin on her neck before licking over it to sooth the area.

Unable to deny her excitement at the realization that she was his, Abby speared her fingers through his silver hair, bringing his face to hers.

"I'm all yours...body, heart and soul. And I'll have you forever Gibbs," she whispered, answering his question from earlier, "not sure even that will be enough."

Her words snapped any remaining shred of restraint Gibbs had and he began thrusting into her, Abby's heels digging into his back, her moans for him to go harder and faster stifled when he leaned down to kiss her.

Gibbs' fingers clenched onto the mattress, his movements picking up speed, his hips driving forward as their tongues tangled, the need for oxygen eventually becoming too great and forcing them to break the kiss.

Looking down on Abby, her parted lips swollen as screams of undeniable pleasure burst from between them, Gibbs knew with absolute certainty he would do anything to make her happy...to make sure she always felt loved and appreciated. He wanted to show her she was desired, needed and beautiful, and he didn't want her to live another day thinking that she had no-one to stand beside her to help her through anything.

"You're everything, Abby," he breathed next to her ear. "Everything that matters."

Abby's arms tightened around him, unable to speak as the combination of being joined with him and his words overtook her senses. He invaded every part of her and she finally felt like Gibbs had truly become a part of her...he was her everything too.

Before she could form even the slightest thread of coherent thought the responses of her body once again took over and with a few more forceful thrusts Abby was crying out his name. Her back arched up off the bed, her muscles tensing and her body gripping onto him as Gibbs continued to stroke into her.

As the world blacked out around her, Abby felt Gibbs' hips jerk against her several more times, his orgasm crashing over him only moments later as he groaned his release out against her neck.

Neither of them spoke for the next several minutes, content to catch their breath in between tender kisses and gentle touches.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Gibbs asked softly, brushing his lips over the marking he'd left on her neck.

"You never hurt me Gibbs...though don't expect you're gonna get away without me branding you myself," she teased.

"Guess that's fair," Gibbs chuckled and rolled off her.

Abby snuggled into his side, entwining her fingers with his to rest on Gibbs' stomach.

"Can't say when I drifted off to sleep on the couch that I ever expected I'd end up with you in my bed, much less you telling me you love me."

"I'm just sorry it took me so long..." Gibbs trailed off.

"Not just you Gibbs...I was scared of losing you and our friendship too." She lifted her head and smiled at him, cupping his cheek with her hand. "You always amaze me with how brave you are."

"You know I stood out in the rain for an hour before coming up here right?" Gibbs admitted.

Abby kissed his chin before leaning forward to sweep her lips over his. "I guessed maybe you were out there a while to get so wet...but that doesn't matter, what matters is that you did come up here."

Gibbs shifted onto his side so he was facing her, their bodies molding together as he pulled Abby closer to him. He reached out to run his fingers slowly down the side of her face, the intimacy of the gesture and the shiver that traveled through her unexpected considering what they'd just done. But that was the effect he had on her.

"I needed to make everything alright for you Abbs, didn't want you to feel like you're alone anymore and I don't wanna be alone either...problem was that you're the only one I wanna be with."

Abby nuzzled her nose playfully against his, her arms wrapping around his waist. "Don't feel alone now, far from it...how about you?"

Gibbs grinned. "Feel closer to you right now than I've felt to anyone in a long time."

He didn't mean just the nearness of their bodies; Shannon had been the one and only other person that he could let his guard down with and not feel like he had to justify everything. Abby knew there were no hidden agendas with what was happening between them, their bond was already too strong, too important, for either of them to play games.

Gibbs could tell her he loved her without feeling like a part of his soul had died because he hadn't meant it. And he knew Abby would give all of herself without expecting anything in return; she didn't want material items from him and being with him wasn't some kind of status thing. Her love was unconditional.

He trusted her, not just to love him for the man he was with all his baggage and faults, and to not try and change him...he trusted her with the part of himself that Gibbs didn't think he'd ever be able to share with anybody again...his heart.

"Stay with me?" Abby asked, hoping he'd understand she wasn't just talking about tonight.

"Want to stay, don't think I can move away from you now," Gibbs reassured her, pushing a strand of her tousled dark hair behind her ear. "We've got the weekend off...was hoping I could wake up next to you, spend some time just you and me, unless you have plans."

"Only plan I have is to be with you," Abby smiled, placing a barely there kiss against his lips.

Still worried that he might get sick from being out in the rain, Abby moved away from him temporarily to grab the bed covers and drag them over their cooling bodies.

Rolling over she switched off the lamp on the bedside table before lying down on her side and snuggling her back against Gibbs' chest. She let out a sigh of contentment when he wrapped his arms around her, his legs tangling with hers and his lips skimming over her neck.

Abby was tired but was hesitant to let herself sleep for fear that she might wake up and find the bed empty...to find that she really was alone and this was her mind playing tricks on her. She was having enough difficulty trying to let it sink in that Gibbs hadn't left during the night, let alone the thought that he wouldn't go anywhere while she was sleeping.

"Can hear you thinking Abbs," Gibbs interrupted her thoughts. "Sleep...we'll talk in the morning, but I meant everything I said, including the part where I said I love you."

Abby rested her arms on top of his, sliding her fingers between his and gripping onto him as if that action alone would keep him with her. It wasn't that she didn't trust him to stay, it was more that everything that had happened since waking up to find him watching her seemed too good to be true. After the heartache of the last several months, Abby had started to believe that good things just didn't happen anymore, but Gibbs had proved her wrong this time. And this was one time she was willing to concede.

"Love you more," she whispered sleepily, exhaustion from the day's work and her physical activities with Gibbs forcing her eyes closed moments later.

Gibbs felt Abby relax in his arms, sleep claiming her as she let herself succumb to her tiredness. He kissed the back of her head, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling before settling his head on the pillow they were sharing.

His last thought before he joined Abby in sleep was that not only would he do anything to keep her safe, he'd also do whatever was necessary to make sure she never felt alone again. Just by being near her, she took away Gibbs' feelings of loneliness and that was something he was determined to give back to her.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Gibbs awoke the next morning sunlight was streaming in through the large window in Abby's bedroom. He blinked back against the brightness, tightening his grip around the woman in his arms. She was soft and warm, her gentle breathing making him sigh as their bare skin pressed together.

During the night Abby had turned to face him, her body now draped over his as Gibbs lay on his back. Her head rested on his shoulder, one hand spread out on his chest while the other was linked with his down by her side.

A long slender leg had fallen between his and her silky hair caressed his face, her lips finding his skin briefly as she stirred in her sleep. He smiled when she mumbled his name, shifting higher up his body so she could nuzzle her face into his neck.

Gibbs' mind traveled back to the night before, a wave of relief flooding through him. Abby had accepted him into her arms and her bed without even contemplating turning her back on him or their friendship.

Somehow their longing for each other had blinded them both to the prospect that their feelings were returned, and Gibbs couldn't be happier that he'd decided to risk everything for them to be together.

He knew they'd have some things to work through, especially early on in their relationship. But the fact that Gibbs didn't feel like running the second he woke and all he could think of was spending the weekend with her, was evidence enough for him that Abby wouldn't be like most of the women in his past.

Abby wasn't a replacement for someone else, and she wasn't a compromise just so he didn't have to be alone. He loved her in such a way that he couldn't bear the thought of being apart from her. Every fibre of his being called out for her, to be a part of her like she was now a part of him.

As deep as their emotional connection was, waking up to her naked skin so intimately against his was slowly beginning to stir other parts of his anatomy. He'd told Abby it was more than just physical between them and he meant it, but having her so close, her soft breasts pressing into him and her leg so near to his groin...he was only going to be able to subdue his urges for so long.

He'd had to hold back in the past, be wary of how he touched her so he didn't give too much away. It was also to try and limit his own suffering, to lessen the torment of knowing she was the one person he could never have. That was over now, and he intended to make up for lost time.

Tilting his head to the side to kiss her forehead, Gibbs skimmed his hand lightly over her back and down to the curve of her ass.

"Something I can help you with there gunny?"

Abby's sleepy but amused voice made him squeeze the softness under his fingers a little more firmly, her response was a moan despite not being fully awake.

"Was just makin' the most of a good situation," he smirked.

"Hmm I can see that, not that I'm complaining of course." Abby wanted to take advantage of waking up naked on top of him as well, his hard body underneath her and his hands caressing her.

"How'd you sleep?" Gibbs asked as Abby slid all the way on top of him.

Letting go of his hand she settled one arm on top of the other on his chest and rested her chin on them to look at him.

"Haven't slept that good in months Gibbs...maybe even years. No nightmares, no insomnia...think that's got everything to do with you."

Abby could easily lie there all morning and just look into the sparkling blue eyes that were gazing back at her. His silver hair was tousled and the smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle sent her heart racing.

"Think it's something you could get used to? Us spending the night together." Gibbs placed the palm of his hand over her cheek, this thumb rubbing over the smoothness of her skin.

Abby leaned forward, brushing her lips over his. "I'm already used to it...don't want us to spend a night apart."

"I'm not gonna say no to that," Gibbs murmured against her lips.

"What made you decide to say something last night?"

Several times she'd come close to blurting out her feelings for him, usually after a case had hit either one of them particularly hard, or sometimes when she found herself miserable at the thought of a life without him.

"Wanted to after the explosion," Gibbs explained, "but you had other stuff to deal with...wanted to wait until you didn't have other things on your mind, in case you didn't feel the same. Didn't wanna add to the stress you were already under."

Abby felt her heart swell at the thought that he'd endure such anguish in order to save her from going through the same torment, unaware that she was already going through that in battling her feelings for him.

"So you put up with feeling the way you did for longer...and put me before yourself?"

To Gibbs, placing her above all else, including himself, had just been an instinct as natural as breathing. He would've done anything to save her from unnecessary heartache, and he had no intention of stopping that either.

"Always done my best to put you first Abbs, just tried to not be so obvious about it."

"I wish everyone could see what I do when I look at you..." Abby said softly, moving higher up his body so she could rest her forehead against his.

Gibbs settled his hands on her waist, while Abby's thread into his hair, her legs falling on either side of his.

She knew his team thought the world of him and that over the years Ducky and Fornell had gotten to see different sides of Gibbs, but Abby couldn't help feel like the man she was lying with now was one that was reserved for only her. He'd opened up to her, allowed himself to be vulnerable, and he wasn't the same Gibbs that appeared to everyone else like he'd closed himself up to love.

"Not sure I want everyone at work seeing me naked," he teased, though Abby didn't miss the double meaning to his words.

He didn't like to bare his emotions too much, and that was another reason why them having a relationship meant so much to her...he was willing to let himself be naked in every way with her.

"Good," Abby replied in response to his words, "cos I don't share."

She refused to share his body with anyone else, but it was also a silent promise, one that had been formed through years of trusting each other...she wouldn't share any of his secrets. The things he'd kept hidden inside that he intended to reveal to her would only be between them, and that was how it would stay.

Abby sealed her lips over his as if to prove her point, dragging her teeth along his bottom lip when the kiss ended and sighing contently against his mouth.

"I should go and put your clothes in the wash since they're the only ones you have here. I know it's your weekend off but you still might end up catching a case...wouldn't be the first time."

Gibbs shifted underneath her, trying to wriggle out. "I'll do it Abbs."

Abby placed her hand on his chest to stop him, kissing him quickly. "It's okay, I would've done it last night but someone distracted me, so they're still on the floor in the bathroom. You wait here and I'll be right back."

She slid off his body and stood up beside the bed, slipping a t-shirt quickly over her head and turning to eye Gibbs off as he crossed his fingers behind his head. The sheet and blanket that had been covering them had slipped down when she'd gotten up, leaving his upper torso exposed, the muscles of his chest, shoulders and arms stretched and bulging as he returned her lustful gaze.

Abby didn't worry about putting any panties on because she knew it was a waste of time, the second she returned back to bed they'd only end up being stripped off anyway. Leaning down, the kiss she pressed to Gibbs' lips soon deepened, their lips hungrily surging together and their tongues stroking until Abby finally managed to pull herself away from him.

"Hold that thought," she grinned, walking backwards out through the bedroom door.

Quickly retrieving his clothes from the bathroom Abby made her way to the small laundry at the other end of her apartment. She threw the clothes in the washing machine, noticing that even with them being wet they smelled like him. For a moment she was tempted to lift them to her face and inhale them. Up until now that was what she'd been forced to do; make the most of stolen moments and try not to let Gibbs see.

But not anymore...now she had the real thing waiting in her bedroom and there was no need to try and hide anything from him anymore.

Just as she was about to start the washer a large hand slid around her waist from behind, Gibbs' wet boxers coming into her view before she could turn.

"You forgot something," he whispered into her ear, dropping the piece of clothing in with the rest. "Or would you rather I walk around without underwear on?"

Abby knew he'd be completely naked behind her, and although they'd fallen asleep and woken up that way it didn't stop her arousal building at an uncontrollable speed.

"Works for me," Abby teased, lowering the lid on the washing machine then gripping onto the sides of it for support; having him invade her personal space so intimately was going to take some getting used to.

Gibbs' fingers slowly lifted the over sized t-shirt she was wearing, stopping when it was halfway up her stomach. "Start the washing," he growled, his body closing the small amount of distance between them.

Abby reached forward and started the machine, hearing the water instantly begin to start flowing in. Her washing machine was at least 10 years old and Abby knew it was on its last legs but she wasn't about to get rid of it until it complete packed it in.

"Thought you were gonna wait in bed for me."

Gibbs flattened his hands out over her stomach and nudged his erection against her backside. "Couldn't wait..."

Abby moaned, just the idea that he literally couldn't wait a couple of minutes to be with her made her push back against him, wetness pooling between her legs as a steady throb began beating from deep within her core. He turned her on so much, and Abby knew it was never going to take long for her body to be ready to have him inside.

Bringing his hands up higher, Gibbs cupped both of her breasts in his hands and began to rock against her, his cock bumping and rubbing over her soft skin.

Abby managed to keep herself upright as she reached down to take hold of her t-shirt, lifting it quickly over her head and throwing it on top of the machine in front of her. Gibbs pinched her nipples gently, tweaking them into hard buds, his mouth covering the spider web tattoo on her neck, licking and kissing every detail.

Her head fell back onto Gibbs' shoulder as his hands and erection slowly teased her. There was no mistaking they were going to have sex right here. Whether it was on the washer, against it, or on the floor Abby didn't care, but there was no way she could make it to the bedroom now.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Turning in his arms Abby gasped at the raw lust in Gibbs' eyes mere seconds before his lips crashed into hers. He pinned her against the cool metal behind her, his hardness digging into her as his lips punished hers with heated kisses.

"Did I get you a little worked up?" she breathed into his mouth.

"You could say that." Gibbs grinned arrogantly at her and hoisted her up onto the washing machine, his hands smoothing up and down her thighs, his thumbs wandering closer and closer to where she wanted him to touch her.

Below her the washing machine moved into the washing part of the cycle, it's movements sending more sensations running through Abby as a series of electric currents ricochet from her brain to converge between her legs.

Pulling her to the edge of the washer Gibbs moved her legs further apart and stooped down before burying his head between her thighs. Abby reclined back to give him more room, her intense stare completely focused on the sight of him exploring her heated flesh.

The combination of the vibration underneath her and Gibbs' teasing tongue had her gripping onto his hair and trying to thrust herself up towards his face. She wanted to scream, her desperate need for oxygen forcing only harsh gasps from her throat.

Gibbs held onto her hips firmly, swiping his tongue between her wet folds, tasting her and groaning as he plunged in deeper. He could feel Abby working her muscles and trying to clench onto him as his tongue delved into her, discovering exactly what she liked.

A cry of pleasure exploded from deep in Abby's chest when he swirled over her clit before sucking on it. "Gibbs...don't stop..."

She could feel her orgasm building as he took his time, licking and nibbling until Abby felt like she was just about to let go. But before she could give in Gibbs pulled away, a frustrated whimper falling from between her parted lips.

Gibbs kissed his way up her stomach before lingering on her breasts. His lips traced the swell of each of the supple mounds, his tongue flicking out to take first one rosy nipple then the other into his mouth.

He ached to be buried inside her and desperately needed some relief for the erection straining against his belly but didn't want to rush her. Taking his hard length in his hand, Gibbs stroked himself a few times, grinning at Abby when she gasped at the sight and covered his hand with hers.

She pushed his fingers away and took over from him, gently caressing him and swirling the pearled moisture leaking from the tip.

"No need to wait," Abby told him, "I'm more than ready."

He knew she was, the smell of her arousal was thick in the air, not to mention the remnants of her that was still lingering on his lips.

"Wanna be inside you, but I don't want it to be over too quickly."

Abby framed his face with her hands. "You said yourself, there's gonna be plenty more where this came from...we're together Gibbs and we have all weekend to exhaust each other, which I fully intend to do. I love you, all of you, but by the time Monday morning gets here you're not gonna be able to walk normal."

"That a promise?" He chuckled.

"You bet it is," Abby admitted with enthusiasm.

Gibbs slid her closer so she was barely sitting on the edge of the washing machine. He kept his hands on her hips, both of them gasping as the head of his cock disappeared inside her. Abby's eyes locked onto his as he pushed further in, her mouth falling open as he slid in all the way to completely fill her.

Locking her ankles around his back, Abby gripped him tightly both on the outside and inside. Gibbs groaned at the way her internal muscles undulated around his length, making him withdraw from her then push back in.

The movement of the washing machine didn't make it easy for Gibbs to hold onto Abby as he began thrusting into her but from the way she was panting and moaning he could tell the combination of stimulation was increasing her pleasure.

He wanted to leave her boneless, and would hold back his own release as long as he could to make sure her needs were seen to first. She was so unbelievably tight and warm around him as he drove into her, their bodies continuing to move together to generate more heat and friction.

Bending his knees slightly with each stroke Gibbs used his powerful legs to alter his angle, eventually finding the spot that had Abby pleading for more.

"There Gibbs...right there...more...god yes..."

Gibbs kept his stance, speeding up his movements as he thrust into her. Letting go of her hips to grab onto the back of the washing machine, he gripped tightly and pounded into her harder, their bodies sliding and moving towards the ultimate release.

"I'm gonna come Gibbs..." she moaned, the washing machine picking up speed just as Gibbs had done, the sounds of it spinning not drowning out Abby's incoherent screams.

"Can't hold on much longer, so close...Abbs...let go..." Gibbs grunted.

He fumbled between their jolting bodies, seeking out her clit and circling the swollen nub. Abby instantly tensed, her back arching, the rest of her going rigid before she shuddered and her body clenched him so tightly he could barely keep pushing into her.

The cry of release that burst from her lips had her trying to suck in much needed air as her body tried to deal with the mass of sensations washing over her.

The feel of Abby squeezing him so tightly sent Gibbs over the edge, his hips quickly and erratically jerking forward as the rippling around him drew out his orgasm, his groan of pleasure also echoing above the whining of the washing machine.

Straining for breath he rested his weight on his hands on the top of the washing machine before reaching out to pause it.

The only sounds in the now quiet room were that of their deep breathing, trying to drag in oxygen as their bodies began to calm. Gibbs knew he'd be sore tomorrow, or even later that day, he'd had to use a lot of muscles to keep Abby in place and hold the angle he'd been stroking into her...but it was worth it, every part of him felt satisfied.

"You okay?" Abby asked, collapsing back.

Gibbs nodded and smiled, slipping from her body and leaning forward to kiss her shoulder. She was as beautiful in the aftermath as she was when her arousal was only beginning to take hold...her skin flushed, a fine sheen of sweat covering her and her limbs hanging loosely.

When his lips reached her neck he kissed the hickey he'd left the previous night, looking up to find her watching him, her eyes glazed over.

"I love you Gibbs and I love this, us, together in every way...now that I can tell you that I don't think I'll be able to stop. How could I ever feel alone when I have you?"

He could see the magnitude of such a realization was overwhelming for her and pulled her into his arms, enveloping her completely in his embrace. Despite their joining being driven by pure lust, there was always going to be a depth of feeling each time they made love that neither of them had believed they could allow themselves to feel...until now.

"Love you too, and I wanna hear you say it."

Gibbs lifted her down off the washing machine, pulling her into his arms, his solid body wrapping around her as Abby leaned into him.

"This is the best weekend ever and it's not even nine o'clock yet," she mumbled against his skin.

She felt the rumble of his laughter against her cheek as he turned their bodies and led her from the small room. Abby stopped just outside the door, holding onto Gibbs' hand when she reached out to start the washing machine again.

"At the rate we're going your clothes are never gonna be washed and dried."

They walked back into the living room, hearing Abby's phone ringing on the coffee table as they entered. With her fingers still entwined around Gibbs' she looked down to see Kyle's name flashing on the caller ID. She was immediately torn as to whether to answer it or not; she wanted to make up for lost time with her biological brother, but she also had a lot of catching up to do with Gibbs.

"Answer it, Abbs, it's okay," Gibbs told her, sensing her dilemma from the worried look on her face.

He kissed her on the cheek and let go of her hand. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up...talk to him."

Abby watched Gibbs walk towards the bathroom, her eyes travelling over the expanse of his naked back and ass as she lifted the phone to her ear.

She knew both Gibbs and Kyle would never make her feel uncomfortable nor would they fight for her attention, but she couldn't help but wonder if trying to divide up her free time was going to call for careful planning. She loved Gibbs and wanted to spend every moment with him, but the friendship she was starting to form with her brother was also special to her. Both relationships were only in their early stages and the last thing she wanted was for either man to feel like she wanted to be somewhere else when she was with them.

Abby and Kyle agreed to meet up later in the day, giving her and Gibbs a bit more time together, as well as allowing time for his clothes to be washed and dried so he could go home.

Once she'd hung up on Kyle, Abby joined Gibbs in the shower, their earlier activities limiting them to gentle touches and kisses in between washing each other. Not that Abby minded, she loved the tender and caring side of Gibbs and was content to revel in his closeness as she still tried to come to terms with the fact that he was now in her life in a completely new and exciting way.

When they stepped out of the shower Abby got dressed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt while Gibbs, still without clothes, decided to walk around the apartment with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

As she made them breakfast Abby found her eyes constantly wandering over his body while he stood beside her making coffee. She burnt the first batch of toast because she couldn't look away from the strong lines of his shoulders and chest, or the way his muscles flexed as he moved about doing something as simple as pouring coffee.

"You're doing that on purpose aren't you?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Doin' what Abbs?" He grinned, raising an eyebrow in question.

"That! Being all naked...and muscly...and god I can smell you from here."

"Just standin' here, you want me to do that? You seem to be having a few problems," Gibbs teased, noticing the smoke rising from the second lot of toast.

"Damn it!" Abby threw the blackened pieces of bread down on the bench and put two more in the toaster, training her eyes forward and trying to restrain herself from looking at him. It worked for the first few seconds until he nestled up behind her, his strong arms encircling her waist.

"So you'll come over to my place after you've spent some time with Kyle?" Gibbs asked, his lips nibbling on the curve of her ear.

"Is that okay?" Abby leaned back against him, her hands running up and down his arms and skimming over the short hairs.

"Of course, want you there...might even make you dinner since it looks like we might not get breakfast."

Abby strained her neck to look at the toast, seeing that it was almost ready. "I'm sorry I ruined our plans to stay in all weekend."

"Don't be, he's your brother, I understand."

She popped the toast up and inclined her head to the side to kiss the side of his face. "You always do."

They ate breakfast at the table in the kitchen before moving into the living room to talk and snuggle on the couch. Abby had always been able to talk to him about anything but it was almost as if a new level of understanding had formed between them since last night.

There was no need to hide anything because they had already seen some of each other's deepest secrets. Abby knew Gibbs had more to tell her about his past but the instinct to try and protect themselves for fear of getting hurt was gone, the things he wanted to share with her would be revealed in time and she was prepared to go at his pace.

As the morning went on Abby tried to refrain from ripping the towel from Gibbs' body, but when the temptation finally became too much she untied it from around his waist and straddled him.

Her body quickly enticed him as she stripped off her clothes, her hands bringing him to life as they once again gave into their needs.

Not long after, Gibbs got dressed into his clean and dry clothes and headed home, their goodbye a long drawn out one as they were reluctant to part, even for just a few hours. Abby had asked him to join her and Kyle but Gibbs had merely smiled and told her he'd be waiting for her at his house, so instead she'd kissed him senseless before watching him leave.

Now, as Gibbs stood in his basement, not so patiently waiting to hear the front door open and the familiar sound of her heavy boots on the floor he was regretting not going with her. It was well after dark and he thought she would've arrived long before now, or at least called.

With each minute that passed he couldn't stop the sinking feeling in his stomach that maybe Abby had changed her mind.

Perhaps the idea of being in a relationship with him didn't seem like a good idea in the harsh light of day. And even though Kyle had seemed like a nice guy, if Abby had told him what had happened between them there was every chance he may not think Gibbs was good enough for his sister and try to change her mind.

If Kyle thought everything about Gibbs was wrong for Abby would he ever stand a chance with her?

Suddenly, all of the doubt and fear that he'd let go of the night before came rushing back in and he felt like he was standing out in the rain again...alone, with Abby so far out of his reach.

He wanted to be wrong but with every thought that ran through his mind, it all led to one conclusion...Abby wasn't coming.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's the final part, this was originally only meant to be a one-shot/two-shot but I got a little carried away with it. Thanks so much for reading and for the reviews! :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sighing deeply Gibbs reached up to the top shelf above his work bench and grabbed the nearly full bottle of bourbon and a mason jar before pouring himself a decent sized drink. After last night and this morning he was going to have to get pretty drunk to try and forget what it had been like to be with her...but then he didn't want to forget.

He could still smell Abby on his skin, feel her next to him and around him, hear her soft whimpers and passionate moans. She was a part of him now and if he was forced to let her go then he really did have nothing.

Gibbs shook his head, angry at himself for being so willing to give up complete control so easily. He'd been deluding himself when he thought she'd want to be with him permanently, what could he ever offer her that any other man couldn't...a younger man, one without his history and the scars that never healed. He'd hoped Abby was the one to help him finally try and start to move on, not to forget, but to live with his burdens and learn to enjoy life again.

Easing himself down onto the ground Gibbs swallowed his bourbon in several mouthfuls, grateful that he could concentrate on the burn in his throat rather than the ache in his chest, if only for a few seconds.

Abby had said she loved him and Gibbs still believed that, he knew she wouldn't lie about something like that. He assumed that there were more negatives than positives for her to stay with him as more than friends, or more than a one night stand. After spending time away from him she'd realized that, and this was her way of telling him without trying to hurt him.

It was while he was pouring his fifth drink that Gibbs heard the front door burst open, his gaze lifting to the top of the stairs as he heard heavy footsteps running towards the basement. He looked up at Abby from where he sat on the floor leaning back against his workbench, as she came to a halt on the top landing.

"Gibbs?" She said nervously after a moment's hesitation. "Is everything okay?"

Walking slowly down the steps Abby noticed the bottle of bourbon beside him and the glass in his hand. It worried her that he was sitting on the ground, but she managed to control her nerves even though she was scared of what he might say.

He looked worn out and lost, the difference in his eyes since they'd parted hours ago startling her and making her wish she'd stayed with him. It was obvious something was wrong.

"Yeah, Abbs," he answered softly. "You have a good afternoon?"

Gibbs downed his drink in one gulp, not wanting to let Abby see he'd been worried; she was here and that was all he cared about. If he had to fight to keep her he would, he just hoped the right words would come when he needed them.

"I did."

She didn't offer any further information, instead bridging the distance between them so she could sit down next to him. The gentle kiss she pressed to his lips made Gibbs sigh, his visions of her leaving him so soon dissipating slightly. When he responded to her, Abby deepened the kiss, leaning into him, her fingers clutching at his red hoodie. Holding onto him as if her life depended on it.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" She asked when they broke apart.

Gibbs thought about making an excuse up, telling her he was tired or not in the mood for doing woodwork, but he knew he had to be honest with her. If he wanted to give them any kind of chance he couldn't shut her out...he needed to face his fears with her and not try and go it alone.

The fact that Abby was here, that she'd kissed him, and her hand was clenched to his hoodie so tightly she'd be able to feel his heart racing underneath made him realize he could've been wrong. But it didn't erase what Gibbs had been telling himself for the last several hours, or how worried he'd been that she'd already left him.

"Thought maybe you'd changed your mind about us." He took a deep breath, cringing at how needy he sounded. "Was gettin' a bit late, figured you might have gone home instead of coming here."

Before he could apologize for doubting her, Abby had grabbed hold of his free hand, resting her forehead against his as she launched into one of her rambles.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, I kept looking at the time and then when Kyle realized I was doing it I had to tell him why...then I figured it wasn't fair to him to be thinking about you the whole time I was with him, so I made myself not look at the time...I tried to call but it went straight to voicemail, I left you a couple of messages..." she trailed off for a moment, her voice lowering before she continued. "I thought when you didn't answer you decided it was a mistake, that we're a mistake."

Gibbs looked up to where he knew his phone sat on the table in the middle of the room.

"Damn phone, I told McGee to fix it...would've answered Abbs, I don't think we're a mistake, far from it. Thought about calling you but didn't want to interrupt your time with Kyle, then I kinda came to the conclusion that you'd decided you can do better than an old broken down Marine."

Abby covered his cheek with her hand, urging him to face her. "Then you'd be wrong, there is no-one better than you, don't want you to ever doubt how I feel about you Gibbs."

He nodded and put his empty glass down on the floor to take her other hand, bringing her onto his lap. Abby sat facing him with her legs on either side of his, her arms resting on his chest.

"Guess we're both so used to thinking this is something we could never have that it's gonna take a bit for us to realize we do have it," she mused.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," Gibbs said, kissing his way along her bottom lip. "Though it was never about you, more about me, I jumped to the wrong conclusion coz of my own insecurities."

"We both did, but we averted a crisis and can move on now as long as you understand you're stuck with me, no matter what."

Abby settled her body into him, linking her arms around his back and burrowing her face in his neck. She was beyond relieved that he hadn't decided them being together was a mistake, but she also knew the anxiety that seemed to be hanging over both of them that the other could walk away, would take a little while to get over.

Gibbs smiled, resting his head against hers. "Sounds like a win to me, looks like you're gonna be stuck with me too."

"Good," Abby answered happily, her worry beginning to fade, "coz I'm not letting you get away, even told Kyle all about us...hope that's okay."

He figured she would've told her brother and although he wasn't sure how the young man would react, Gibbs took the fact that Abby was telling him as a good sign. He also knew she wasn't the best at keeping secrets and was glad she felt she could confide in Kyle.

"Sure, Abbs."

"He said I looked the happiest he'd seen me, and I was pretty excited when I found him Gibbs..."

"I remember," he chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

The recollection of her turning up at his house with her brother after their first proper meeting was still fresh in his mind. It had been an important day for both Abby and Kyle, but it had also been a memorable day for Gibbs. Apart from seeing Abby happy and her finally being able to sleep, it was the moment he realized he had to put his heart on the line for her.

"Even Kyle can see you're more important to me than anything," Abby sighed, shifting higher up his legs so her mouth was just below his ear. "And you're mine."

She felt Gibbs shiver as her warm breath caressed his skin, her fingers scraping through the short hair at the back of his neck. "Speaking of which," she purred, "I owe you something."

Gibbs wriggled slightly underneath her, Abby's seductive tone of voice along with her insinuation and her nearness suddenly beginning to make his pants feel tighter.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" He grinned, the roughness of his voice doing nothing to hide his arousal.

She returned his smile before brushing her lips over his gently, then moved along his jaw and down the side of his neck with soft tender kisses.

Gibbs hissed when she bit into his skin, hoping the mark would be under collar level for when he went to work on Monday. But somehow he just couldn't make himself care, the warmth and moistness of her tongue as she licked over the branding meaning any thought he had originated from between his legs.

Despite how he thought the evening might end, with him passed out drunk on the floor of the basement, Abby had given him yet another reason to love her.

"You coming to bed?" She asked, getting to her feet and holding out a hand for him to take.

"You're not too tired?"

"Who said we were going to do anything other than sleep?" She teased.

Gibbs grinned at her and got to his feet. "If you wanna sleep while I'm rediscovering every inch of you, you're more than welcome to try."

Abby giggled and pulled him along behind her as they walked towards the stairs. "Something tells me sleep is gonna be the furthest thing from my mind tonight."

"Every night if I have anything to do with it," Gibbs said arrogantly, his hands easing around her stomach from behind as they hurried up the stairs.

They made love slowly and tenderly, reassuring one another with their actions and words that they wouldn't leave, reaffirming the emotional bond between them and strengthening their physical connection.

Gibbs remained true to his word, exploring every inch of Abby's body. His lips and hands wandered over her porcelain skin, cherishing every sound she made and memorizing each soft curve, leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake.

She in turn worshipped the hard contours of his body, teasing him with her lips, tongue and fingers, tasting him and leaving him breathless until they both fell apart, trembling and clutching at each other, vowing to never let go.

When Abby finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, Gibbs' body surrounding and protecting her even in sleep, he couldn't help but think how just over a day ago he'd been standing outside of her apartment in the pouring rain believing he had nothing left to lose.

Abby had been the one to make him see that he had everything to gain.

The End.


End file.
